


Wings of Bone

by TerryAnne



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beating, Blood and Violence, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Violence, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ink, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Minor Violence, No Spoilers, Overprotective, Overprotective Sans (Undertale), POV Female Character, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Protective Sans (Undertale), Protectiveness, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Smut, Soul Bond, Souls, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Worried Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerryAnne/pseuds/TerryAnne
Summary: Ink would do anything for his best friend. So when he finds out that her husband has been abusing her for years now, he isn't happy. Especially considering she just entered her third trimester.Ink would do anything for his best friend.Because he loved her.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 77





	Wings of Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darlings! Honestly, for some reason, this prompt was kinda hard for me, though I think it turned out better than I thought it would. Tell me your thoughts! Thank you to CupcakeAngel for this idea! I love you all!

Ink was very, _very_ excited.

He looked down at the pretty, purple box in his hands, smiling brightly as he imagined the look on your face as you tore open the packaging, revealing the cute little clothes he'd bought for your baby. You were so, so excited for your little bundle of joy to be born, and Ink wanted to celebrate you entering your third trimester at last! He just knew that this gift would make you so happy, and he loved to see you smile, especially because of him.

It was for that reason that Ink was making his way over to your house now, knowing that you'd probably be home and that your husband would most likely be at work. Not that he had anything against your husband, of course not. He just wanted this to be a special moment between the two of you, something he could treasure of the years to come. A celebration of the family he knew you were so desperately excited for.

Ink was practically skipping as he walked down the street towards your small, suburban house on the outskirts of the city, excitement bubbling in him at the prospect of hanging out with his favorite human in all of the AUs. Your neighborhood was quaint, small but friendly, with enough room for your little one to run around happily enough. Ink reasoned he would have to take the kid with him to his house in this universe, and many others, so he could really experience everything the Universe had to offer.

As he approached your house, his mood abruptly soured as he caught sight of your husband’s shiny, obnoxious car parked in the driveway next to yours. Ink frowned. Your husband was supposed to work on Wednesdays, right? What could he possibly be doing back at home at this time? Suspicion bubble up in his as he quickened his step, quickly coming up to your door. He blanched as he noticed it was slightly ajar

He heard a scream.

Ink barreled in through your door, panic bubbling up in his chest as your horrible scream echoed through his mind. His blood chilled as he heard your husband’s angry shout echo through the house, and he instantly teleported to your living room, where the screams had come from. He stumbled back, his eyes widening at the scene before him. There you were, curled up in a ball on the ground, with your hands covering your stomach and tears streaming down your face.

Ink’s hands shook as he glanced over to your offender, his blood beginning to boil as he stared into the angry gaze of your husband, who reeked of alcohol. Ink tightened his hands into fists, quickly reaching back and unstrapping his paintbrush, fury making his body tremble. Your husband sneered at him, face morphed into an ugly snarl as he moved forward to land a kick on your already bruised skin.

Ink saw red.

Ink was there.

You husband had come home like he did many other days, though he usually didn’t get this bad until after dark. He reeked of vodka and sex, and the moment he’d stepped through the door, too pissed and drunk to even properly close it behind him, you knew that today was going to be a bad day.

You hadn’t anticipated Ink.

You husband wasn’t an idiot. He never hit your face, avoided your neck as best as possible, and made sure that he was subtle. He also never kicked your stomach, as a sudden miscarriage would’ve been difficult to explain away to a doctor. Mostly, it was your legs and arms, sometimes your back. Easily concealed, with sweaters and jeans. He made sure of that.

You’d wanted to tell Ink. You’d almost done it thousands of times, when the nights got really bad, and you were left on the floor, trembling and miserable as one could be. You were so alone and scared, and you knew Ink would do anything to protect you. But your husband was careful. Never leaving you two alone for very long, threatening you with violence, and killing your baby, and even attacking Ink. So you stayed silent.

But it clearly wasn’t a secret anymore.

Ink was more than furious. you could see it on his face, in his blood red eyelights as he leaped towards your husband, swinging his paintbrush and flinging a flurry of red paint across his form. You stared up at them with wide, fearful eyes, trembling as a wash of terror and relief filled you, making you feel sick with worry. Your husband looked shocked, and pissed, as he looked down at the splash of red across his skin and clothing, chuckling as he glared up at Ink.

“What the hell was that, monster? Was that supposed to be threatening?” Your husband jeered, and Ink snarled.

With a flick of his brush, the paint morphed into a chain, wrapping around your husband’s legs and torso. He fell over, crying out as his head slammed heavily against the floor, the sound causing you to flinch violently as tears began to stream down your face. Ink spared you an apologetic glance before he stalked up to your husband, grabbing the front of his collared shirt. Your husband yelped as Ink yanked him up so their faces were inches apart, his face so filled with rage, it looked murderous.

“if you ever, and i mean **_ever_** come near me or y/n again, i will kill you. understand?” Ink growled, and your husband nodded slightly, eyes filled with fear.

“good.” Ink said, dropping your husband and punctuating the word with a swift kick to his head.

You whimpered, shaking like a leaf as you stared up at Ink, a sense of freedom, fear, and relief you had never experienced overwhelming you. You began to sob, finally bringing your hands up from your belly to cover your face, wanting to shut out the horrors of everything your husband had done to you. You flinched violently, muttering a litany of pleads as hands came to pick you up, though these were gentle and kind.

“shh, my beautiful, strong girl. you’re safe now, it’s okay. you don’t have to be afraid of me, i will never hurt you.” Ink muttered into your ear as he tucked you into his chest, and you relaxed immediately.

You sobbed as you clung to Ink, looping your arms around his neck and tucking your head under his chin. He shushed you quietly, muttering reassurances and praises as he stepped away from your husband carefully. You felt the familiar, strange sensation of Ink’s shortcuts, and you pulled away from Ink’s hold just enough to see that you were in a house that was decorated similar to the house you knew he had in your Universe, but somehow you could tell something was different.

“Where are we?” You asked quietly as Ink walked you over to a couch and set you down gently, though you and him both seemed reluctant to let go of the other.

“my house in the Doodle Sphere, love. don’t worry, he can’t get you here. I’ll keep you safe. just relax while i take a look at you, okay? everything’s gonna be just fine.” Ink explained soothingly, and you relaxed into his couch, doing your best not to flinch as he rolled up your sleeves.

“oh, princess.” He hummed, his eyelights changing into droplets as he traced his phalanges gently over your bruise littered skin.

“I’m sorry I never told you.” You muttered, a sudden wave of guilt bringing fresh tears to your eyes.

“no, no, none of that, princess. you were the victim here, not me, not anyone else. just let me take care of you, okay?” Ink said, and you let yourself relax.

And as you looked around the happy little house that your best friend called home, you realized that everything would be okay, because you had Ink, and he had you.

And that was all that mattered.


End file.
